Wendy Corduroy
'''Wendy Corduroy '''is a citizen of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Who works at the tourist trap known as the Mystery Shack. Appearance At her current age of fifteen, Wendy is a very tall, attractive and skinny high school student. She has green eyes, a fair complexion and some freckles. She has long red hair just past her hips and is usually seen wearing a tan and dark brown lumberjack hat, most likely because Manly Dan, her father, is a lumberjack. Her standard outfit is an emerald green plaid/flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath, green stub earrings, blue jeans, and muddy rain boots, with yellow and orange socks underneath. She also wears blue earrings and wears a name tag at work. Personality Wendy is a mellow, down-to-earth, fun-loving and slightly lethargic teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. She does not enjoy working, despite the fact that she does not do anything at all while "working." Though mostly lazy when it comes to her job, she is shown to have good aim (throwing a jelly bean into her friend's belly button) and some athletic skill, as seen when she easily makes her way down from the roof of the Shack. Her boyish personality and interests reflect that of a tomboy archetype. She generally maintains a positive outlook, is almost always friendly and is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She is also resourceful, as she created her own place to relax on the roof of the Mystery Shack and can easily get down it by sliding down a pine tree. She is just like any other ordinary teenager who wants to be an adult. Biography Powers and Abilities Semblance Weapon Relationships Dipper Pines - The two are very close friends and spend a great deal of time together, usually just playing around. Dipper is smitten over her, and for this reason, will agree to do whatever she asks, whether in subordination to the rules or not. For the same reason, he frequently tries to impress his crush, usually by acting older than his true age (as she is 3 years his senior), taking advantage of Gravity Falls' paranormal secrets, and enlisting the help of others, namely his family. These efforts can be and usually are dangerous, and they sometimes extend their effects to Wendy herself. Wendy knew that Dipper liked her, but she tells him they can't be a couple but wants to stay as friends and they have done so since. She occasionally gets mad at him. Mabel Pines - Mabel and Wendy are on friendly terms and are frequently seen goofing off together, whether they're just hanging around the Shack or venturing out into new places. While Wendy does not always take an interest in Mabel's problems, she does offer her advice, and helps her in various tasks. Despite their overall positive relationship, Wendy is sometimes critical of her young friend, and Mabel has frequently assisted her brother in his past attempts to impress Wendy. Soos - Wendy and Soos spend a lot of time with each other at the Mystery Shack, due to being co-workers and share some similar opinions about their occupations. Additionally, they are companions with a mutual like for the other, albeit with some kinks (e.g. Soos confusing her, Wendy playing pranks on him, etc.). Stan Pines - Stan is Wendy's boss and he tends to take his power for granted by forcing Wendy and his other employees to engage in harsh labor, some of which is illegal. Wendy, on the other hand, lacks respect for her employer and often engages in activities contrary to his wishes, mostly slacking off on the job and playing pranks on him. Nonetheless, they are friends and spend time together outside of work from time to time and express a certain degree of concern for each other. Rufus Roughcut - Rufus is a old friend of her fathers, and a well known Hunter and racer from Wacky Races. Who over the summer has been giving her training to become a huntress. Tambry Kane - Wendy and Tambry have known each other and been best friends since early childhood. Nyx Kane - Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans